


Lipstick Smudges and Firsts

by proudtobealuthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Mild Smut, J'onn tries to be cool, also some crackish humor, first I love you, mention of agentreign, mention of ruby arias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:25:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proudtobealuthor/pseuds/proudtobealuthor
Summary: What happens when Kara accidentally shows up to the DEO with Lena Luthor's lipstick staining her neck?





	Lipstick Smudges and Firsts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foraoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foraoise/gifts).



> This work was inspired by a textpost from @irish-luthor on tumblr. Go give her a follow. She's like one of my favorite tumblr accounts by far. Also, special thanks to @itsbecauseimaluthor on instagram for editing this for me. Give her a follow as well. Her manips are bomb af. Anyways, I hope you all like this. Leave me some feedback in the comments.

Lena Luthor was nothing if not professional, which was why she firmly believed personal lives should be kept separate from work life; but then again she was practically dry humping Kara on the couch in her office at the moment. They had been secretly seeing each other going on three months and it had all started, once again, on the aforementioned couch, when Kara had stopped by late one night while Lena was working.

_ “Don’t tell me you’re still working,” Kara said as she entered Lena’s office, “It’s almost eleven. You should be at home.” _

_ Lena just laughed quietly as she continued typing on her computer. “But somehow you knew I would be here,” she teased. _

_ Kara grinned at that. “Well, I know you and you’re a workaholic, now come on. Turn off the laptop and come sit on the couch of friendship,” Kara said like the adorable puppy she was. _

_ “The couch of friendship, huh,” Lena laughed with that signature eyebrow raise of hers as she closed her laptop and got up, walking over and sitting next to Kara. _

_ “Well, duh. This is where we have most of our friend dates and heart to hearts. This is our special couch,” Kara laughed and shot Lena a dazzling smile. _

_ Lena just smiled. “Well, aren’t you cute?” She teased.  _

_ Kara giggled in response. “Well, yes I am. I am the cutest and you can’t deny it. I have stolen your heart, Miss Luthor,” she crowed. _

_ Lena just tilted her head and gave a soft smile. “Yes, you have,” she whispered wistfully as she stared into Kara’s eyes, “Completely and utterly absconded with it.” _

_ Kara’s gave a shy laugh. “You and your big words,” she whispered. _

_ “Yes, it seems simple words don’t do justice when I’m talking about you. You require my entire, rather extensive, vocabulary,” Lena murmured quietly and smiled at her.  _

_ Kara let out a puff of air as she laughed and her eyes flicked down to Lena’s lips, breaking their prolonged eye contact before meeting Lena’s eyes again. Lena bit her bottom lip softly as they both slowly gravitated closer to each other until they were sitting so close their thighs were pressed together and their faces just a few centimeters apart.  _

_ Lena’s eyes flicked down to Kara’s lips as they both slowly leaned closer until they stopped, their lips a hair’s breadth apart and they could both feel the other’s warm breath hitting their lips. Lena shakily brought a hand up and tucked a blonde strand behind Kara’s ear as she stared into her eyes. _

_ “Are you going to keep staring or kiss me,” Kara finally breathed out and that spurred Lena into action. She cupped the side of her face and leaned in, gasping as their lips finally touched. Lena shivered as she slowly moved her lips against Kara’s in a soft languid kiss before pulling away, her eyes closed and a smile on her face. Lena slowly opened her eyes and stared at Kara in wonder. _

_ After that, they had continued to trade kisses for the rest of the night in Lena’s office on their special couch. _

That was the beginning for them, and it was a perfect one at that. Now, here they were again on that same couch but in an entirely different circumstance.

“Kara,” Lena moaned softly as she nipped at Kara’s ear lobe and kissed down her neck roughly while straddling Kara, who was laying on the couch. Her lipstick was smeared everywhere at this point. It was smudged underneath Kara’s jaw, along her neck, and her lips were stained red as well. Lena groaned quietly as she slowly ground her hips down against Kara’s and shuddered softly, her head tipped to the side as she moaned while squeezing her hips just before capturing her girlfriend’s lips. 

Suddenly, a piercing noise rang out through the office and Lena groaned as she realized it was Kara’s phone and sat up, staring down at her while still straddling her. “Answer it. It could be important Supergirl business,” Lena panted and handed Kara her phone.

Kara just sighed and tried control her breathing and answered the phone, hanging up a few minutes later and stared up at Lena apologetically.

“I’m sorry, Lena. I’m needed at the DEO,” Kara sighed.

“Don’t, it’s fine. Go see what they need,” Lena smiled as she climbed off of her and fixed her wrinkly clothes while Kara got up.

In a flash, Kara was in her super suit and quickly kissed Lena. “It’s probably just routine stuff. I’ll see you later,” she said with a smile.

“Wait, my lipstick-,” she started but Kara had already taken off from the balcony, “Oh well, I guess. You’ll figure it out.” Lena laughed at the thought and shook her head.

* * *

Kara landed inside the DEO and looked around before walking over to Alex and J’onn. “So what did you guys need,” she asked, looking at J’onn and Alex’s backs.

J’onn turned around and smiled at Kara, his eyes landing on her neck but he chose to say nothing yet. He knew Alex would have plenty to say about this anyways, but she had yet to notice since she was still looking at the monitors.

“There’s been a containment breach in one of the holding cells but we’ve put the entire floor on shut down. We need you to go put this guy back in his cell before he figures out how to get out. J’onn tried but he’s still weak from-,” Alex said before turning around  and her eyes widened, “Oh my god, what is on your neck?”

Kara had been listening intently before she furrowed her brow in confusion. “What do you mean,” she asked.

“Kara...I...you,” Alex tried but she was at a complete loss for words. 

“I think what Alex is trying to say is that you seem to have lipstick smudged all over your neck,” J’onn said, quirking a grin.

“What,” Kara squealed, her hand flying to cover her neck as her face went blood red from embarrassment.

“Who the hell have you been kissing,” Alex immediately barked out, going into full big sister mode, “It’s obviously been a woman which is kind of surprising, but not really. I always thought you were at least a little gay.”

Kara just groaned and looked away as her sister continued to scrutinize her appearance as if it would give her any clue as to who Kara had been with. “No one, Alex. Just please leave it alone,” she begged.

“Nope. Can’t do that,” Alex said as she continued to stare at Kara’s neck before her eyes widened, “Holy shit, no way. That’s the color of Lena’s lipstick. You’re banging Lena!” Alex practically yelled in astonishment before pursing her lips. 

“We’re not banging. We’re dating,” Kara mumbled as she blushed before she looked up at Alex in confusion, “Wait, why do you have the shade of Lena’s lipstick memorized?”

“I...uh...no I don’t,” Alex said and looked away, scratching her head.

“Yes, you do! You must spend an awful lot of time staring at Lena if you know her lipstick shade,” Kara shot back.

Alex just groaned and let out a sigh. “What can I say? Your girlfriend is a hot piece of ass,” Alex said with a shrug, “and I just happened to notice.”

“I’m telling Sam on you,” Kara said as she pointed a finger at Alex, “and I don’t think your girlfriend will be very happy that you’ve been checking out mine.” She folded her arms across her chest and pouted at her while Alex just grinned and let out a laugh.

“That won’t work, because Sam and I like to bond by talking about how gorgeous Lena is, so ha,” Alex cackled.

Kara just glared at her sister, pouting. “No fair,” she said childishly.

“Okay, while you two were having your petty argument the alien escaped,” J’onn piped up, looking completely calm.

“What? Why didn’t you say anything,” Alex shouted in a panicked voice.

“I was interested in the tea as you kids say,” J’onn said simply, causing both Alex and Kara to groan.

“I’ll go take care of this,” Kara said, “and J’onn please never use the word tea in that context ever again.”

J’onn just nodded in understanding before watching Kara go take care of the alien prisoner on the security cameras. He pursed his lips as he watched Kara get thrown into a wall at one point and just lay in the floor before getting up. “Big mood,” he remarked.

Alex just groaned from across the room. “You’re not allowed to spend anymore time with Ruby,” she called out.

* * *

 

It was later in the day before Kara could finally see Lena again and at this point she would already be at home so now Kara was at Lena’s door and knocked politely, waiting until she heard a soft come in from across the penthouse. She slowly entered and gave Lena a playful glare as she came to meet her in the living room.

“So, someone left my neck covered in lipstick before I left,” Kara stated as she sat on the couch.

“Oh my, I wonder who that could have been,” Lena said innocently as she sat next to her.

“I think I know who,” Kara smiled before pulling Lena into her lap and laughing, “and now Alex knows about us.”

“I tried to warn you but someone had to leave in a hurry,” Lena said pointedly before biting her lip nervously, “What did your sister have to say about that?”

“She was okay with it after she got over the initial shock. Did you think she wouldn’t be,” Kara asked gently.

“Maybe,” she admitted, looking down at the ground, “I am a Luthor after all.”

“Don’t say that, Lena. You have proven yourself again and again. Everyone knows what an amazing person you are,” Kara said softly.

Lena smiled at that. “Sorry, sometimes it’s just hard to remember there are people out there that actually trust me,” she whispered.

“Well, I’ll never let you forget, Lena. I love you,” Kara whispered, giving her a nervous smile. That was the first time either of them had ever said that.

Lena smiled wider than she ever had before as tears gathered in her eyes. “I love you,too,” she whispered softly and leaned into Kara as they shared a soft kiss full of love and passion.


End file.
